Return
by Kairiangel035
Summary: After the keyblade wars, Aqua was put into a frozen slumber. Now ten years later she's finally woken up to help Sora bring her friends back. Birth By Sleep spoilers in the beginning.
1. 10 years ago

**Return**

_**10 years ago**_

__"Looks like we're here Ven." I said to the boy who was completely comatose on my back. We'd finally arrived at castle oblivion, the final resting place for him. Ansem told me I should bring him to the room called "The Chamber of Awakening." He told me if I brought him here he'd wake up one day. His heart wasn't gone, just placed into someone else's.

"I guess this is goodbye for now Ven." I whispered to the boy once I had placed him in the chair and knelt down beside him. Once I was sure he'd be safe here, I left my blonde haired friend without looking back.

"Are you ready to go Aqua?" a man wearing a black cloak asked once I stepped out. I just nodded and followed him through a portal leading back to the castle basement of Radiant Garden. "Put this on." he commanded me as he tossed me a black cloak when we were in the computer room.

I gave the cloak a weird look for a second before putting it on. Honestly it didn't look have bad on me and it really brought out my curves. "What's this for?" I asked. I was pretty sure it wasn't for the look.

"It will make it impossible for the darkness to find you." he explained to me. "If you're going to be sleeping for a while, we can't let anything happen to you master." I just nodded. "Xehanort, could you come in here please?"

I turned to look at the door and gasped when I saw the man looked a lot like Terra. He had the same face and body, but instead of blue eyes, they were now a gold, also his once brown hair was now silver. "Xehanort..." I said barely above a whisper. What I really wanted to do was scream out Terra's name and throw my arms around him.

He smiled kindly and bowed slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Master Aqua."

"Xehanort, would you so kindly escort Aqua to her pod." Ansem asked him as he started messing with the computer.

Xehanort just bowed. "Come this way please master." he told me as he lead me down the hallway to the pod I would be frozen in for the next ten years or so.

"Thank you, Xehanort." I said as we stood in front of the pod. I hated that name. I hated master Xehanort. He caused all of this, if it wasn't for him I'd still be with my friends like any other day...but it was over now.

He just smiled at me. "let me help you up." he suggested. Then he took my hand and made sure I pulled myself up safely. When I was up I turned and smiled at him a little. As I tried to pull my hand away, he held onto it a little tighter. I really wondered if he remembered me. "Have a good sleep, Aqua." he said as he stepped onto the platform and stood really close to me.

"Terra..." I sighed as I pulled him into a hug. He laughed a little as he hugged back. He really was still here with me. The darkness was still there, I could feel it. But for right now he was like how Terra used to be.

After a minute or two he pulled away and stepped out of the pod. The door started to seal and I just waved through the glass. He just smiled and walked away. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought of him and Ven when the door shut.

"Are you ready, Aqua?" I heard a voice ask through a speaker a few minutes later, it was Ansem. I quickly pulled myself together and took a deep breath.

I looked at my surroundings one more time before I answered. "Ready as I'll ever be."

It was silent for a minute he came back on the intercom. "Have a good sleep." shortly after I heard a low buzzing sound and I was lifted gently in the air. After a few minutes the temperature began to drop and I started to fall asleep as my body began to ice over.

"Goodbye, see you guys soon." I whispered as my eyes shut and both Ven and Terra were standing in front of me. I smiled a little as I slipped into my cryonics sleep.

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed my short little prequel to the actual story. This is probably the only chapter that will have birth by sleep. This chapter was written mainly to explain the events of what happened before the actual story, otherwise the story would be pretty confusing. _


	2. Awakening

_** Awakening**_

I wasn't sure how much time had passed while I was asleep, but eventually the pod door opened. It was an odd feeling when I fell out, most people would have fallen flat on their face after being asleep for so long but I landed right on the balls of my feet in a crouching position.

I shivered as the frost on my face melted and turned to cold water. It felt strange as it ran down my face. When I stood up, I looked at the mirror in front of me and noticed that after all this time I still hadn't aged a day. My blue hair was still short and my face and body still held the appearance of a nineteen year old girl.

As I walked away I had to wonder if ten years had really gone by. I noticed that when I moved I didn't feel weak or drowsy, I actually felt a lot stronger than I did when I went to sleep. Did Ansem have something to do with this? I guess that's something to ask him when I wake up.

It was odd seeing that the basement had been untouched this whole time. I guess nobody had a reason to be down there after I went to sleep. Once I reached the stairs I quickly ran up and opened the door to the main castle. I was in Ansem's study now and it was trashed. As my eyes wandered the room I saw that everything was broken, out of place or thrown on the floor. It was heart breaking to see the place destroyed. I slowly walked over to Ansem's desk and started reading his reports he wrote after I went to sleep. A lot of it was torn out and missing though, so I was pretty confused.

There was one report there that caught my interest the most. It was dated to the year after I went to sleep. I picked it up and read it slowly just to make sure what I quickly glanced at was true.

_I feel that Xehanort's darkness is becoming to great for him to handle. He's been acting rather strange lately and all he talks about is researching hearts, which he knows is a dangerous task. Everyday he becomes more and more distant from everyone and the presents of darkness is everywhere. If this keeps up things will go horribly wrong. I fear this world may not have much time left. I'm not sure what to do about everyone else if this world does get swallowed by the darkness. At least my little girl is safe._

After that, I closed the notebook and threw it aside. I could feel my eyes starting to sting and my heart beat picking up. He had given into the darkness again. It wasn't long ago that he was friendly and normal like his old self. Was it all just an act?

As I stood up I felt angry. I hated Xehanort. He's the one who ruined our lives. I'll never be able to forgive him for this...ever. After I let some of my frustration out, I walked out of the office and into a hallway that was more destroyed than the office. "What the hell happened." I whispered to myself as a walked down the hall. As I went on, the castle looked more and more destroyed.

I finally came to a stop after ten minutes of walking, only because footsteps were heading my way. Sadly enough I had nowhere to hide and they saw me. There were two males standing in front of me now and both of them were tall. One had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and dressed all in black. The other had shoulder length spiked out brown hair, light blue eyes and he wore black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"umm....hello there." I smiled and waved politely. That probably wasn't the best idea in the world because the blonde pulled out a large sword and the brown haired one pulled out a sword with a gun on it.

"It's one of the organization members, you know what to do Cloud." the brown haired one said taking a fighting stance.

The blonde just gave off a cocky sigh. "Why are you telling me what to do Leon?" he asked right before the both charged at me.

"oh boy." I said in a panicky voice. Just then, I spotted a window off to my side. I quickly ran and jumped through, my feet latching onto a thin ledge underneath and then I pressed myself tightly against the wall.

"Damn, she got away." The man known as Leon said from above me.

"How do we even know she was with the organization?" Cloud asked.

It was silent for a few minutes. "You saw the cloak right? That's exactly what they wear." Leon said.

"I'm just saying, she didn't seem to pose a threat. Besides, didn't Sora defeat all of them a few months ago." Cloud explained as his voice grew more and more distant.

"Sora?" I whispered to myself as I looked down. _Aww crap! _I thought as I looked down below me and noticed that it was a long drop. _This is going to hurt. _I told myself as I took a deep breath and jumped down. I was surprised when I hit the ground perfectly right in the middle of the town square. As I landed the hood on my cloak fell forward onto my head.

"Maybe we should just go." I heard someone say.

I looked straight ahead to see a duck, a dog-like thing and a boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes standing right in the middle of town. "We can't leave now Donald, the king said to wait here." The boy protested, his blue eyes growing angry. He was wearing interesting clothes. He was wearing a black short sleeve hoodie with a purplish blue shirt with red pockets underneath. He was also wearing black baggie shorts that dropped below his knees with red pockets and yellow straps that made a cross near his thighs.

"Maybe the king got the wrong date or something." The dog-like creature asked.

"Goofy, I don't think the king would get these things wrong!" the boy yelled out again.

I sighed and took a step forward. "Are you guys looking for someone?" I asked politely. All three of them looked at me, then in a flash of light they were all holding weapons.

"Just who do you think you are?" the boy asked angrily. I knew he was going to be hard to get to, but the other two I knew.

I quickly through the hood down and looked at them. "Donald, Goofy, it's me Aqua." I said kindly.

All three of them looked at me surprised. "Aqua?" they all cried out in unison.


	3. Sora

_**Sora**_

__"So you're Aqua?" the boy asked me when we reached the bailey, which was safe from curious ears.

I just tilted my head to the side and gave him a playful look. "I suppose I would be, and what's your name?"

"The name's Sora." he smiled at me with a teasing look in his eyes. I knew Sora from way back, but he was all grown up now. Last time I saw him now he was four.

"Okay Sora." I nodded. "How old are you know?" I was honestly curious to find out how old he was now, but this would also help me figure our how much time had passed since I went to sleep.

He gave me a slightly confused look. I suppose he wouldn't remember meeting me. "I'm sixteen, how about you?"

Okay, so now I know I've been asleep for about...twelve years. "Umm...I guess I'd be thirty-one now." I said, slightly shocked about how old I am. At least I get points for looking good for my age.

Sora looked amazed and horrified all at the same time. "You're thirty-one. But you only look about nineteen, twenty at most. How is that possible?"

I sighed then looked over at Donald and Goofy who were standing in the corner looking completely bored. "Hey, why don't you two go get us all something to eat." I suggested smiling kindly. They both nodded and ran back to the town. "Well, since you really want to know I'll tell you. I was sleeping for twelve years in a frozen state."

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked, seeming more confused than before.

"It's a long story." I said. "My friends and I were caught in a keyblade war, and they died. I was heart broken over it. But then Ansem came to me and told me that I could save him, that there would be another keyblade master that could help me do it. The only problem was that he wouldn't be around for another ten years or so. At that point I was given two choices, wait it out all that time and hope for the best or go to sleep. I chose to go to sleep because time would pass more quickly."

He looked at me with understanding in his eyes. "And now you won't be all old. That would be weird for your friends to see don't you think?" He laughed.

I had to laugh too. "That's true enough."

"How about for the sake of everything, we just say you're nineteen." Sora smiled.

I nodded and smiled back. "Deal." Just then Donald and Goofy made it back with lunch for everyone.

"Do we look like your slaves or something?" Donald fumed once they got back. I just calmly walked over to Goofy and took the bag from his hands.

"Thank you guys so much. This means a lot to me." I told them giving them my friendliest smile, which seemed to calm Donald down instantly.

I quickly passed out the lunch boxes to everyone and we all ate in silence. About fifteen minutes later everyone looked like they were ready to go. "Alright time to bored the gummi ship." I smiled as I stretched.

"Umm...Aqua?" Sora asked kind of shyly.

I just looked at him kindly. "What is it?" I asked.

He scratched the side of his head and laughed a little. "You might want to loose the cloak."

"Oh...I suppose you're right." I laughed as I quickly undid the zipper and threw it off. I now stood before them wearing my usually high collared black and blue halter top with two pink belts that crossed over my chest, black shorts. On my arms I wore white bell sleeves and tan gloves, with a metal badge attached to the top of my sleeve. Also around my waist I had a white cloth belt that wrapped around my waist and draped down to my knees. On my feet were metal shoes and stalkings that came just short of my thighs.

"Whoa..." Sora gaped at me when he was able to see what I really looked like.

I laughed a little. "I know it's a little outdated."

He shook his head. "No, you look amazing!" He blurted out. I laughed as we walked into the town.

"Sora, can you summon your keyblade for me?" I asked him as we walked through the town.

"What?" he asked confused. "Oh sure." and in an instant I heard the zipping sound of a keyblade summon and I turned around. It was just as I thought, his keyblade was still in it's regular stage and hadn't changed for him. I held out my hand and started calling his keyblade to me.

It took quite a bit of concentration to call his keyblade to me, but I finally was able to get it. I was surprised at how strong they key/master bond was already. "There we go." I whispered to the keyblade.

He looked at his empty hand in shock then glared at me. "Hey, what did you do? Give it back!"

he yelled.

"Relax." I told him as I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a key charm. Once I brought my hand forward, the charm disappeared from my hand and reappeared on the keyblade. In a flash of black and lavender light the keyblade changed form into a black keyblade with chains running down the sides with a lavender diamond near the handle. "Return." I whispered, and in a flash of light the keyblade disappeared from my hand and was back with Sora.

"What on earth?" Sora asked as he examined his keyblade.

"I put a key charm on there. It helps make the keyblade stronger. I call this one _oblivion_." I smiled. "It will help you until you build a bond with the keyblade and it changes it's form."

"Bonds? Change it's form?" He asked completely lost.

I just laughed. "Come on, I'll tell you on the gummi ship." There was so much he wanted to know, and there was so much I could tell him. But first thing's first, we needed to get moving ASAP.


	4. Disney Castle

_**Disney Castle**_

__"How do you stand this guy's driving?" I asked Sora as I clung to my seat for dear life. Donald was flying the gummi ship and all I can say is that guy shouldn't be allowed to drive anything...period!

After a few minutes of this I found the strength to get up and make my way to the drivers seat. I needed to talk to Sora and there was no way I could do that in this condition. "May I drive?" I asked politely as I held onto a couple of seats to keep balance. At first it looked like there was no way he was going to give up the drivers seat, then I gave him an innocent look and he handed it over.

"How did you do that? Donald never lets me drive." I heard Sora ask in amazement as Donald walked back there and took my seat.

Donald just glared at him, "You can't drive!"

"Who's the one who can't drive here?" I muttered to myself as I leveled out the gummi ship and put us on course.

It was silent for a few minutes before anyone said anything again. "So Aqua," Sora said, "What did you mean about bonding with the keyblade and changing it's form?"

I gently turned the gummi ship slightly to the left before answering. "Forming a bond with your keyblade is similar to forming a bond with your friends. The more you trust and use the keyblade's power, the more bonded to it you will become. Once you've formed a strong bond with your keyblade it will change it's shape, and you'll unlock it's true power."

"True power..." He muttered to himself. It stayed quiet after that for the rest of the trip. After about fifteen minutes or so we came to a stop.

"Welcome home Donald and Goofy." I said once I entered the world and parked the ship in the gummi garage.

When we walked out Donald and Goofy kept walking as I stopped for a second so my eyes could adjust to the blinding light. Once I was alright we all walked to the throne room and stood before King Mickey. "Your majesty." I said as Sora and I bowed before him while Donald and Goofy took their spots by his throne.

The king just smiled and stood up and bowed. "It's good to see you again, master Aqua."

"Master?" Sora asked as we stood up.

I nodded. "I'm a keyblade master, one of the best actually. Your given the title master once your keyblade skills are good enough and you pass the qualification exam."

"Oh, okay I get it." He smiled as he nodded.

"Do you know what must be done now to help your friends Aqua?" Mickey asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'll return once I've finished."

"I wish you both the best of luck." He said as he held out his hand. I smiled, kneeled down and shook his hand.

"Until we meet again, your majesty." I smiled politely.

He smiled as he pulled his hand away. "We're always here if you need us." he offered.

I nodded and turned away, grabbing Sora's arm and taking him with me. "Wait...where are we going?" he asked confused. "And what about Donald and Goofy?"  
"They're not coming with. I need you and you alone." I explained. "As for where we're going...well I'd say we're going to many different places. But the first stop is The Land Of Departure."

"Why are we going there?" Sora asked as I gently shoved him into one of the gummi ships.

I climbed into the drivers seat and started the gummi ship. "It's my home land." I said right before we took off and like that we were on our adventure to save Ven and Terra.

_Authors Note: Sorry for the short, choppy and probably confusing chapter. I've been busy lately and now I'm having weird eye pain, but I promise the next chapter will be better and I'll get this story going. _


	5. Departure

_** Departure**_

__"We're here." I quietly said as I brought the gummi ship down slowly through the darkened purple clouds. Once we touched the ground I sat in silence for a minute after I pulled the key from the ignition and undid my seat straps. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." I told Sora as I opened the door and jumped out.

"What am I supposed to do, wasn't I supposed to go with you or something?" He asked confused.

I turned around and looked at him. "I know I dragged you along with me and trust me I do need your help, but being here is a personal matter. I just need to grab something and then we can go."

"Alright..." He muttered to himself as I walked off.

Each step I took on the broken ground below my feet broke my heart. I started walking faster and faster so I could just leave. With each step memories started flooding my head. All the fun times I had with Ven and Terra when we were still trainees. Life used to be easy and simple here, there was no darkness destroying the worlds. Darkness didn't exist in Terra's Heart, Ven wasn't dead...it was just us.

Once I reached my house I quickly ran in and slammed the door behind me. Surprisingly enough even though the word outside was destroyed, my house was the same way it was when I left it. I quickly ran up the stairs to my room and opened one of the drawers on my nightstand. While I was looking through my stuff I came across a star charm.

"How'd his get in here?" I asked myself as I pulled it out and held it in my hand. I could have sworn I had it with me when I was going to sleep.

After that I looked up and the picture on top of the stand caught my attention. I quickly pulled it down and looked at it. It was a picture of Ven, Terra, and me back when we first met each other. Each one of us looked so happy and carefree that it made a few tears run down my face.

I quickly wiped my eyes and the tears that were running down the picture frame. "I don't have time to cry over pointless things." I whispered to myself as I grabbed a few accessories from the drawer and shut it.

I took my time walking down the stairs. Honestly I wanted nothing more than just to bolt out of there and never look back, but another part of me wanted to stay. Once I reached the door I turned around and looked at my house one last time before walking out.

Once I was within thirty feet of the gummi ship I heard Sora yelling at me. "Aqua look out" He shouted as he ran my way.

I turned around and a few feet behind me and two my right stood a giant black monster. Before I could summon my keyblade Sora was already in the air, keyblade in hand. As his weapon collided with the monsters arm, the monster swung at him and sent him flying my way. As he collided with me, I wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to catch him but failed. I was knocked off the ground and we both went flying back.

When I hit the ground I lost my grip on Sora and we both started rolling. "What is that thing?" I asked once I managed to push myself back up.

"A Heartless." Sora said as he re-summoned his keyblade. I followed his example and quickly summoned mine. We fought for what seemed like forever without getting anywhere. "This is pointless!" he yelled out in frustration.

In that second my body went into autopilot. I launched myself into the air and flew over the giant heartless's shoulder. "Goodbye." I whispered before snapping my fingers. As I started a downward fall towards the ground the monster lit up in a flood of light and disappeared.

"Aqua, How did you do that?" Sora asked in amazement once I hit he ground and landed perfectly.

I didn't have an answer for him. "I really don't know." I said as I dismissed my keyblade. Looks like I learned some new things while I was sleeping. I really had to wonder what Ansem did. "You ready to go?" I asked as I started walking back to the gummi ship.

"Yeah." Sora smiled as he followed me. And with that we were off to our next destination.


	6. Destiny Islands

_** Destiny Islands**_

__It was quiet as I flew the gummi ship in between worlds. I knew exactly where to go next, but in the silence I got to thinking. What if this goes horribly wrong and Sora dies because of me? I decided I better take him home so he could see everyone just one more time in case something goes wrong. _"Where is he from?" _I asked myself in my mind. Just then I heard Ansem's voice from the past re-play in my mind _"His Name's Sora, he's from the Destiny Islands." _

As I remembered this I turned the gummi ship a little sharply to the left. I tried to be as smooth as I possibly could, but he noticed we changed course. "Where are we going?" he asked quietly, his blue eyes still looking straight ahead.

"You'll see." I said as I put us on course. It didn't take me long to get us to the Destiny Islands after that.

When I landed the ship a boy with long silver hair and aqua eyes was standing next to a girl with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes were waiting. If I had to guess those were Sora's friends. Sora quickly jumped out of the gummi ship and met up with them. I smiled and slid out the other side of the gummi ship unnoticed.

As Sora went off with his friends I wandered around the islands, unsure of what to do next. I eventually crossed the bridge and sat on the paopu fruit tree and watched Sora and his friends from a distance. They were having fun together and as I watched this I felt my heart starting to rip open. I couldn't do this to him, I couldn't put him in a situation where he could die. It would be my fault if he died, I couldn't live with that.

A tear fell from my eye and fell into the ocean below. As it rippled I could see Ven smiling at me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I whispered to him. I could swear I was loosing my mind at this point so I got up and walked across the island. Once I reached the end I saw another Island with houses on it. I wasn't sure what possessed me to do this but I decided to go over and check it out.

I summoned the power of air and water to me and simply walked on top of the water to the other side. As I walked I heard someone calling out to me, I thought I was loosing it at first, but there was really someone trying to grab my attention.

"Are you Aqua?" The woman asked. She looked like she was in her late thirties or early forties.

I looked at her confused for a moment before answering. "Yes I am."

She took my hand and started dragging me inside her house. "Come in, come in. I have to talk to you about something." She said with a smile on her face. "Do you want some tea?" she offered as she already started it.

"Uh..sure tea sounds great." I said as I took a seat at the dining room table. I didn't want to be rude or anything. "So what do you need to talk to me about." I asked as she brought the tea to the table.

She sweetly smiled at me as she took the seat across from me. "It's about my son. I want you to watch over him and keep him safe. I know it'll be hard for you to do, but he's special to me."

I gave her a confused look as I crossed my legs and took a sip of tea. "Umm...I'm sorry, who's your son?"

She just giggled a little. "I'm sorry for being so rude, I'm Sora's mother."

"Oh." I said as my heart gave a tight squeeze. I already felt bad enough about what could happen. "I'll try my best." I told her giving her a friendly smile.

She looked at me with understanding. "I know it must be hard to do being a keyblade master and all, and I also know Sora's a keyblade master now and can take care of himself. Call me paranoid if you want but I am his mother and I do worry about him. I know the life of a keyblade master can be tough, we had one that lived here way before Sora got his keyblade."

I just looked at her. "Well first off, Sora's not a keyblade master yet. He just knows how to wield one but I'm certain he holds the power to become one, I'll test him myself when the time comes." I promised. "Second of all, who was the keyblade master that came from this island?"

She giggled. "I'm pretty sure you know him Aqua. His name was Terra, how do you think I knew who you were right away? He used to come home all the time and talk about you and Ventus, he even brought pictures with him. He was such a sweet guy." she sighed. "And you sound like a very nice person and I trust you with my son's life."

I felt a lump form in the back of my throat so I just nodded. "I'm back." I heard a voice call from the doorway. We both turned at the same time to see Sora standing there. "Aqua, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Sora!" I called out as I stood up and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. I'm pretty sure I scared him because I've never shown him much emotion, but the truth is I really did care for him. He was so much like Ven it almost kills me inside.

Surprisingly enough I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he hugged back. "She's here because I wanted to talk to her." I heard his mother say.

I stepped to Sora's side as he took a step forward. "I see." I heard him smile. "I just came home to tell you that I was doing okay."

His mom walked toward him and pulled him into a quick hug. "I know your okay sweetie, your strong enough to take care of yourself." she said. "But thank you for coming back to see me. Good luck with your next adventure, Aqua will be there to help you this time."

I slightly nodded and smiled at her. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Sora. He just smiled and nodded at me and we we're off.

"Bye mom!" He called out as we left. Soon after we were quickly running towards the gummi ship.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked once we we're inside the gummi ship.

He smiled at me. "I'm positive."

My heart skipped a beat as I watched him _So much like Ven. _I thought. "There's no changing your mind when we get to our next stop." I pointed out.

He just smiled more. "And I told you I was going to help you."

Before we took off I pulled out my charm and held it close to me. _One more promise to keep. _I told myself before I put it back and we took off.


	7. Castle Oblivion

_** Castle Oblivion**_

__"What is this place?" Sora asked as he walked next to me. "I feel like I've been here before, even though I haven't been here before."

I walked up to the door and looked up. "This is Castle Oblivion." I said feeling my heart accelerate. It's been twelve years since I walked out of this place, and Ven was still sleeping inside. _Why did I go for Ven first? _I asked myself. This was what I was worried about the most, this is where I may kill Sora.

"Is there a reason why we're here?" He asked.

I nodded and swallowed hard. "Ven's in here." I said in a barely audible voice.

He just gave me a smile. "Then what are we waiting for?"

I couldn't help but give him a small smile back as I opened the door. "I just needed a moment."

Once we were inside we walked down the long white hallways in silence. Everything seemed to be going great until we reached the eighth floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked Sora when one hand grabbed the side of his head and the other wrapped around his rib cage.

He just looked at me and smiled even though the smile didn't seem right. "I'll be fine, lets just keep going." he said as he straightened himself up.

I walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against me as I wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder. It looked like he needed the support. As we continued up to the chamber of awakening I really thought about doing this and turning around right now. Was everything worth this? Was risking Sora worth seeing Ven again? Would I be walking out with both of them? One of them? None...?

When we reached the door to the chamber of awakening, Sora collapsed to the ground groaning and holding the sides of his head.

In that moment I didn't think. I dropped to my knees next to him and pulled him up. "That's it, we're leaving now." I said.

I was surprised when he pushed me away and gave me a look of determination. "No, we came here to help your friend and that's what we're going to do. I promised I would help you no matter what." he said as he turned around and started opening the door.

"Sora..." I whispered once the door was opened and he walked through. My body felt as if it was on autopilot when I followed behind.

We quickly crossed the chamber and stood in front of Ven, who looked the same as he had when I brought him here. "So, this is Ven." Sora said, it wasn't a question, it was recognition. He looked over at me and a nodded. "What happens now?" he asked.

I walked towards Sora and pulled out my keyblade. "I need to separate Ven's heart from yours" I said calmly, which was impressive since I was freaking out inside.

"What do you mean by separate?" He asked confused.

I brought my keyblade up to his chest, touching the very tip gently to his shirt and twisted it to the left, unlocking his heart. Sora watched in amazement as light started pouring from his chest. "It's simple, I've just unlocked your heart, now all you have to do is focus on Ven and his heart will return to him." yeah, it sounded simple enough.

As he closed his eyes and started to focus on Ven, his body became engulfed in light and he was lifted into the air. It seemed as if everything was going perfectly and I was glad, but a few minutes later Sora started screaming in pain.

I gasped as I looked at him in horror. "Sora, you must stop now!" I cried out. He opened his eyes, looked at me, and shook his head. I watched him as a few tears ran down my face.

"No, it's not going to be like this!" I screamed as I look a step forward to stop him. As I took another step, I felt something move in my pocket. I quickly reached in and pulled out a blue triangle shaped charm the king had given me before I went to sleep.

"I forgot about this..." I whispered as I held it. Then in that instant the charm started to glow and lifted itself in the air in front of Sora. When it reached him a line of light connected between Sora, the charm and Ven.

A minute later, the charm and slowly fell to the ground. Once Sora landed on the ground I quickly made my way to his body which was laying perfectly still. When I got to him, he was unconscious but still breathing.

After a few seconds I heard groaning from the corner and I looked over to see Ven waking up. "Ven!" I cried out with joy once his blue eyes opened.

He looked around for a few seconds until his eyes locked with mine. "Aqua!" he called as he jumped up and ran over to me. We smiled at each other and quickly hugged.

"It's good to see you again." I said as we broke apart.

Ven just smiled and blushed a little. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." he said.

Just then Sora woke up and got to his feet. "It worked." he laughed a little as he scratched the back of his head.

Ven nodded at him and smiled. "Thank you, for taking care of my heart."

I smiled as I took both their hands in mine and led them out of the castle. "Now we just need to find Terra." I said as we walked out of Castle Oblivion, never to turn back.

_Authors Note: Sorry if my updates take a while but I had to finish my school work. But now I'm on summer vacation so I should be updating a lot faster now. Thank you all for reading so far and please review and tell me what you think so far. _


	8. Realm of Darkness

_** Realm of Darkness**_

__"Okay you two." I cheered happily, I didn't expect Sora to live so I was in a good mood, plus I had Ven with me again. "We have to go find Terra now, any idea where he could be?"

Ven and Sora both turned and looked at each other. "No idea Aqua, I've been asleep for a while now." Ven said looking down.

"Well...what does he look like?" Sora asked

"Umm..." I said as I thought back to the last time I saw him. "Usually he has brown shoulder length brown hair that spiked in the back, a pretty good muscle build, blue eyes and about six feet tall. But the last time I saw him his hair was silver."

__"I've never met a man by the name of Terra looking like that, but I've killed a heartless and a nobody that kind of looked like that." Sora answered.

"Heartless and nobody?" I asked confused. I've never heard of them before.

__"It's what people become when they die. If they had a strong heart they become heartless. Once their body becomes lifeless a shell is created known as a nobody, if their will is strong the nobody is advanced enough to think and look like us." Sora explained to Ven and I.

"So that means he's dead?" I asked, all hope draining from my voice. Ven quickly patted my back in comfort.

_"Things may change for the worst while you're sleeping, but you'll be able to fix them." _Ansem's voice said in my mind.

"How do we get to him?" I asked determined, snapping out of my depressed state that caught both Sora and Ven off guard.

"Well...all hearts return to kingdom hearts." Sora said nervously. "But it's only created when enough hearts are collected and it shows up..."

"Close to the darkness." I said cutting Sora off as I started walking down the path.

"Aqua wait up!" Ven called out, running to catch up to me. Sora quickly followed behind as we crossed into the realm of darkness.

"So close to the darkness..." Sora said in surprise.

Ven looked around for a second before saying, "So, Terra's here right?"

"He will be." I said as I summoned my keyblade.

"How?" Ven asked calling his keyblade.

Sora summoned his keyblade, already knowing what I was planning. "She's going to kill some heartless. It won't take to long considering it's almost complete."

We all stood back to back for a few minutes as the air around us became saturated with darkness. "Here they come!" I called out as giant black ants with glowing yellow eyes started oozing out of the ground, surrounding us from all sides. I quickly jumped out and attacked one of them and they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke as a small amount of blood hit my arm.

"What are they?" Ven asked as he swung at a few of them.

"Heartless." Sora answered as he fought.

I quickly summoned my magic and took out a ton of them at once. We fought for a few minutes until it seemed like the were gone. "We did it!" I called out. Unfortunately I spoke too soon. A black inky puddle appeared under my feet and I was sucked under. I felt like I was suffocating and I couldn't breath. Eventually my feet seemed to touch the bottom of the endless darkness. As I looked around I saw no way out...I was trapped.

As I walked forwards, tons of heartless in different shapes and sizes appeared in front of me and I prepared to fight, calling my keyblade to me. _This is hopeless! _I thought to myself. Just then another keyblade appeared in my other hand. As I looked at it I noticed it was Terra's. "What the?" I gasped in confusion.

_"Don't give up on yourself Aqua. Trust in your light to guide your way out. Your friends are waiting for you." _I heard Terra's voice call out to me. In that instant I was swallowed in light so bright I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again I was laying on the ground back in the realm of darkness.

"What happened to you?" Ven asked worriedly as he held me up. I blinked a few times to focus on his worried face, then looked over to my left to see Sora knelt down next to me, same worried look on his face.

"I really don't know. The darkness swallowed me and now I'm back here." I answered as I held the back of my head as it throbbed. Ven gently moved his hand to my waist as Sora grabbed my stomach and my upper back as they lifted me up.

"Looks like kingdom hearts is waiting for us." Ven said he pointed to the heart shaped moon in the sky that had a transparent blue walkway in the sky leading down to the ground. In front of the path was a huge white door.

Sora gave off a little sigh. "It's not going to be easy."

"We at least have to try." I smiled, balling my hand into a fist and holding it over my heart. This was it, we were going to bring Terra home.


	9. Kingdom Hearts

_** Kingdom Hearts**_

We all walked over to the giant white door. "Okay this is it." I said as we all pulled our keyblades out and beams of light shot out, opening the door.

"Here we go." Sora said looking straight into the light with a determined look on his face.

Ven turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry Aqua, we'll bring him back." he reassured, I must have looked worried.

I smiled and nodded a little as we walked through. Once we were inside everything was dark and looked like the land of departure in a very strange way.

"Aqua...I don't like how this place feels." Ven said as we walked deeper in. He always had a way of telling if things were good or bad.

"I know Ven, but it's the only way we can save Terra." I said placing my hand on his cheek to comfort him like I used to.

He sighed deeply then took my hand and held it in his for a few seconds before letting go. Then he looked up and smiled at me sadly. "I know." he said.

"Uhh...guys...we have a problem." I heard Sora say, his voice kind of shaky.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned and faced him. Then he pointed forward to a giant black heartless with a huge heart shaped hole in the middle of it's chest. "Oh...that's a big problem." I said as I summoned my keyblade. Before I could attack the heartless swung it's giant hand at me and collided dead on with my tiny body. I went flying back and crashed hard with one of the walls.

"Aqua!" I heard both guys call out in unison followed by the sound of keyblades being summoned. I gasped a little when I felt warm liquid running down the side of my lip. I quickly ran the back of my hand over it and looked at the red bloodstain on my glove.

When I looked back up, both Sora and Ven were in the air and did a cross slash move on the heartless and cut it in an "X" shape. Once they both landed on the balls of their feet in a crouching position the heartless disappeared in a giant cloud of black dust.

"Aqua, are you okay?" Sora asked as he and Ven ran toward me.

"I'll be fine." I said as a green light consumed me. Sora then pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't help but hug back.

He just smiled at me. "I feel better now." he said which made both me and Ven laugh out loud.

"Let's go Ven said." as he ran towards the darkness.

Once we reached the blackest point of the darkness it seemed as if the ground disappeared because...we were falling.

"Whoa!" Sora cried out once he realized what was going on.

Ven looked around shocked. "We're falling? What happened to the ground?"

I've been in this situation before and I wasn't going to let anything happen to them. I took both of their hands and pushed them back up to the light, borrowing some of their light while at it. "You'll be safer there. I'll be fine on my own." I reassured as I kept falling.

After a few minutes I finally came across Terra's body. Looking like it did before he was possessed by the darkness and Xehanort. I almost fell below him but I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled myself back up to him. I rested my hand on his neck where his pulse was and felt he was still alive. "Hey there Terra." I whispered with I smile. "I'm going to get you out of here now." I said as I forced whatever light I could into his body until he floated up.

I smiled as I watched him float up. Everyone was alright now, then I realized I was sinking faster into the darkness and I didn't have enough light to pull myself out. _Oh well, Sora, Ven and Terra are alright now. _I said to myself as I closed my eyes and let the darkness swallow me.

"Aqua." I heard three voice call out in horror and pain, but they were so far away and so distant that I could have just made them up. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, I was too far gone for anyone to reach me now.

_Authors Note: I hope your enjoying the story so far. Only a few more chapters left to go. Also I just saw the English trailer for Birth By Sleep and I really love Aqua's voice. Actually I love every characters voice except Xehanort's, his just scares me but it works. I'm really looking forward to the game. Thank you for reading and reviewing so far._


	10. Time Passes

Authors Note: Okay this chapter might be confusing so anything in _italics _is the past and everything in normal text is present. Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. Only one more chapter left after this.

_** Time Passes**_

__The darkness was calming and easy to fall into. It was easy to forget about everything, all the stress and pain life brought. I just closed my eyes and let myself get swallowed into the abyss. As I slept I had time to think about everything. The first thing that came back to me was the day I met Terra. It was a simpler time then, we were both still in junior high when I met him.

_"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" I said to myself as I ran to my fourth hour class. I was in such a hurry then that I didn't see the kid in front of me stick out their foot. I fell over and crashed into the floor. I heard him and his friends laugh and walk away as I watched my books skid everywhere. "Great." I muttered as I walked on my knees to my books. As I reached out to grab them I saw a pair of stronger hands start picking them up._

_ "Not a very friendly crowed are they?" The boy asked as he placed my books in a stack. I looked up to see a man with deep blue eyes and brown hair that was shoulder length with that had a bit of a spike in the back. His body was built and it was obvious that he played sports. I was amazed anyone looked that good in a school uniform. _

_ I blushed a little as I pushed some of my long blue hair out of my face. "No not really." I answered as I took my books back. "Why did you help me anyway?"_

_ He stood up and held his hand out, which I took and he swiftly pulled me up. "Because you needed help. What class do you have now?"_

_ "Trigonometry." I muttered, I really hated math at the time. _

_ He laughed and started leading the way. "Here, I'll take you there." he offered._

_ Once we reached my class and started to walk off. "Hey you!" I called out. "Want to hang out sometime?"_

_ His face twisted into an odd look. "I'd love too, but I won't be here after today, I'm leaving."_

_ "How come?" I asked. It was sad to see him go, even though I didn't know him. _

_ "Can you keep a secret?" he asked giving me a smirk._

_ I nodded. "Of course I can." Then out of nowhere there was a flash of light and a sword in the shape of a key appeared in his hand. "What's that?" I asked amazed._

_ "It's called a keyblade. I'm leaving to become a master." He answered as he walked away. "By the way, what's your name?"_

_ "I'm Aqua, what's yours?" I asked pulling my books closer to me._

_ "I'm Terra. I have a feeling we'll meet again sometime." he called out as he grew further and further from me._

It was odd for me to remember that. I always knew I had met him before keyblade master training, but I couldn't remember where. It was odd that it came back to me now. Next I started thinking about when I met Ven. It was a bitter sweet moment that always gave me and him a special bond.

_I sat down on the edge of the dock that over looked the ocean. My feet were dipped in the water that was rippled by my tears. I had sat there for a few hours now, just crying by myself until I heard footsteps walk across the dock and a boy sat next to me. I looked up and got a fuzzy image through my tears. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes full of concern. He looked like he was fit but didn't have much muscle. I could tell by his face and figure he was a couple years younger than me._

_ "What's wrong?" he asked in a voice barely above a whispered as he blushed a little. It was obvious that he was shy._

_ "Nothing." I lied as I tried to smile and wiped away a couple tears._

_ He looked into my eyes as if he was looking into my soul. "You're lying." he said with more confidence in his voice. _

_ I started sobbing again. "You don't want to hear about it." I told him._

_ "Sometimes talking about things make it better." The boy said as he wiped my tears as quickly as he could._

_ I sobbed again and took a deep breath as I adjusted my torn and bloodied school uniform. "My parents just died in a fire." I said. "And I couldn't save them."_

_ His eyes studied me as I broke into tears again. "Sometimes things happen and there's nothing you can do about it." he said in a comforting voice before he got serious. "Did the fire just start or did something or someone start it?"_

_ I sobbed and wiped my eyes again. "Some weird creatures started it. They looked like purple ant things and stood on two legs. They attacked me then set my house on fire. I got scared and ran out without helping my parents. All I could do was run, and by the time I came back they were dead."_

_ The boy pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back. "Everything will be okay." he said. "If you come with me I'm sure my master could give you a place to stay."_

_ I nodded him and followed him to a world called Land of Departure where an older man wearing a white robe waited with a younger man at his side. _

_ "Is this the girl you told me about Ventus?" The older man asked._

_ The boy known as Ventus nodded. "Please let her stay master, she needs a home."_

_ "She can only stay if she wields a keyblade, that's the rules." then his eyes gazed on me. "Can you call on a keyblade?"_

_ I shrugged unsure if I had the ability. "I can try." I said. Then I closed my eyes and held out my hand, visualizing a key like sword. Then in a burst of light, one appeared in my hand. _

_ The older man nodded in approval. "Terra, lead...what's your name?"_

_ "Aqua." I answered as I bowed._

_ "Take Aqua to her room." He chuckled. Terra nodded and motioned me to follow him._

_ "I knew I'd see you again." He smiled. "Here we are." He told me as he opened the door to a room._

_ "Thank you." I smiled as I walked in. Later that night I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. Master Eraqus said when I became a keyblade master I would become a different and better person. I looked on the nightstand and saw a switchblade sitting there so I picked it up and my other hand grabbed a hold of my waist long hair. I pulled my hair back tightly and pulled the blade through it. I smiled as I watched loose strands hit the floor and I held the rest of it in my hand. I quickly through it in the trash with my old school uniform knowing this was the start of a new life. _

It was interesting to see how different my life was. The last person to cross my mind was Sora. His smiling face burned the clearest. He risked so much to help me and I was grateful for that. Just then I heard three voices calling my name again, but this time they were closer and more clear. When I opened my eyes I saw Ven, Terra, and Sora all holding onto me.

"Just hold on." Terra said as he floated behind me

Ven smiled a little as he wrapped my right arm around my shoulders. "You can call this pay back if you'd like."

"We're going to get you out of here." Sora said as he wrapped my left arm around his shoulders. Then we quickly floated back into the distant light.


	11. Return

_** Return**_

"What was it like in the realm of darkness?" Ven asked when we made it back to Radiant Garden to fuel up the ship.

"Hmm..." I said as I licked my ice-cream and held it in front of me. "Nothing much to say really except that it was really dark and lonely." I explained. "At least I had a lot of time to think."

Terra smiled at Ven a little. "You're not missing anything buddy."

"It's really not all that fun." Sora laughed a little. "Trust me, I found that out when I lost my heart."

Ven met Sora's eyes. "How did you loose your heart?" he asked Sora curiously. "And...how are you still here?"

"Umm..." Sora muttered blushing a little. "There's this girl back home I really care about, her name's Kairi. Anyway when our island was overtaken by the heartless she lost her heart and I didn't find out till much later that it was inside mine the whole time. Long story short I stabbed myself with a keyblade and lost it so she could wake up and then she brought me back to the light."

"Aww what a cute story." Terra laughed as he pulled Sora in and gave him a noogie. I burst out in uncontrollable laughter and gave Sora an apologetic look.

Ven just gave me a friendly smile from across the table and I smiled back at him. After a few minutes a middle aged man with fiery yellow short hair, blue eyes, a stubbly beard came over to us. "You're gummi ship is ready for departure you guys." he said.

"Thank you Cid." I smiled as I pulled at a small pouch with ten thousand munny in it. "Here's a little something for your work." I said as I tossed it to him.

"Pleasure doing business with you ma'am." he smiled as he ran his thumb over his nose.

Ven just looked at me as I pulled the keys out of my pocket. "Where are we going now Aqua?" he asked me.

"We have to bring Sora back to the Destiny Islands, then we'll return to The Land Of Departure."

Terra gave me an odd look, "But it was destroyed remember?"

I nodded, "Yes I do remember that, but together we can repair it and make it better."

"I like that idea." Ven said as he smiled at me, Terra smiled too.

"Good luck to all of you."Sora sad giving me a sad smile.

I looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly, "Hey, don't be sad. We're all going to miss you, and I'm sure we'll see each other again." I answered.

"Oh course we will!" Ven yelled as we all stood up and boarded the gummi ship.

Terra laughed as he took his seat. "There no doubt about it, we're all keyblade masters, we're bound to run into each other from time to time."

Sora blushed a little looking embarrassed, "Actually, I'm not a master, not yet anyway."

I gasped a little once we were on the move, "That's right I have to test you still." I forgot all about it when we were working together. "I'll test you once we get you home.

We flew in silence the rest of the way to Sora's island. Once we landed on the sandy island, the silver haired boy and the red-haired girl, probably Kairi if I had to guess came running out of the light of the red setting sun. As Sora hoped out of the ship, the girl quickly pulled him into her arms.

"I was so worried about you, I'm glad you're okay." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Terra, Ven and I all followed him out and Terra's eyes quickly caught the tall silvered haired boys aqua eyes. "Hello again Riku, long time no see." Terra said.

Riku just smiled and laughed a little, "Same to you."

When everyone got their greetings out of the way I cleared my throat and called out. "Sora could you come here? Everyone else please stay out of the way." Sora calmly walked over and we both called out our keyblades. "Alright Sora, the test is very easy." I said. "I'm testing you on your skills and abilities to use magic and wield the keyblade. I'm sure you'll be okay." I laughed.

Once I nodded with both charged at each other and out keyblades collided, sending sparks in ever direction. As I back flipped away from him I noticed that his keyblade had slightly changed form. Once I was on my feet again I had to quickly jump to my left as Sora launched a fire ball at me. As The fire missed me, my feet got frozen to the ground. I looked down to see they were held down by ice as He smiled, preparing another attack. I was able to quickly use fire to unfreeze my feet to duck and roll out of the way of his keyblade attack. Once I got back up far enough I elbowed him in the back hard enough to make him skid forward a bit, but he quickly regained his balance enough to spin around and but the side of my stomach a little. Then we went back to hitting our keyblades together for several minutes. Finally I started to grow tired and he hit the bottom of my keyblade with enough force and at the right angle to knock it out my hand. I held my hands up in a surrendering position as he smiled and pointed his keyblade at my throat.

I smiled at him in approval, "Congratulations Sora...you pass."

Everyone cheered and ran towards Sora, pulling him into a squeeze hug. Shortly afterward everyone headed to Kairi's house for a celebration dinner, and Ven Terra and I left for our gummi ship.

When we reached the gummi ship and Ven and Terra got inside, I took a moment to look up at the stars that lit up the night sky.

Within seconds I heard footsteps coming up quickly behind me. I turned around to see Sora standing there. "Hey Sora, what's up?" I asked

He looked down at the ground and blushed a little. "So this is goodbye huh?" he said.

I sighed and took a couple of steps toward him. "For now at least, we'll see each other again." I told him as I pulled him into a hug.

He hugged back and quickly pulled away. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because, if you have this, it will always keep us together." I told him as I pulled out a star charm and handed it to him.

He took it and held it in his hand. "Well...until we meet again." He smiled as he held out his free hand.

I smiled and shook it gently. "Until next time." then I let him go and got in the gummi ship. I looked out the window one last time to see Riku and Kairi take his side and they all looked up and waved at us. Ven, Terra and I all quickly waved back and then we were off.

"What a mess." Ven mumbled once we were back at The land of departure.

Terra shook his head a bit before saying. "This will take forever to fix."

I just turned and smiled at them both, "I know it will take a while, but we have each other and we'll make it through together." this seemed to raise their spirits a bit.

"Aqua's right." Ven said in a determined voice.

Terra nodded at him, "Then we'd better get to work." he said. And like that we were off repairing our home that was destroyed.

_Authors Note: This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the whole time, that means a lot to me. If I get enough reviews asking for one I may write an epilogue. Thank you so much everyone. _


	12. Epilogue: 2 Years Later

_** Epilogue: 2 years later...**_

__I smiled to myself a little as I saw people walking through town. It took a year and a half but Terra, Ven and I were able to rebuild The Land Of Departure and get people to live here. It took a lot of work but it was finally done.

"Hey Aqua." Ven smiled and waved as he passed by. I smiled and waved back at him, he's been busy lately...but then again he's the town coordinator.

I continued walking through the town until I ran into Terra who was teaching a class. He got a job being a self defense teacher, it makes sense since he's big and strong. "Hey Aqua, how's it going?" he said as he pulled me into a hug. It didn't matter what Ven or Terra were doing, they always made time for me.

I quickly hugged him back and then stepped away, "I'm pretty good Terra, looks like your second job is working for you." I laughed.

He shrugged. "It's alright, I made dinner plans for you, Ven and I tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Sound good." I called behind me as I left. Not only did we all have our own jobs to keep us busy, but also being keyblade masters also kept us busy. We had to fight off the heartless, unversed, and nobodies not only in this world, but in all worlds. I continued walking until I got to the point where the ground just stopped and turned into a long drop. I sat down and looked at the sun which was mostly set now. Terra, Ven, and I used to come here all the time when we were training to be masters, hell we still come here from time to time. It's a nice place to relax and talk.

I pulled out my star shaped time and looked at it, I did this everyday even though I was with Ven and Terra almost everyday now, but there was still a friend missing. As if on cue I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around to see a man about eighteen with brown spiky hair, deep blue eyes, almost six feet tall with a decent build to him. The sight made me smile.

"I was starting to wonder when I'd see you again." I said as I stood up and turned around to face him.

He just laughed a little. "I was starting to wonder the same thing. It's good to see you again." I just giggled a bit, it sounded great knowing his voice hasn't changed much.

"You've change." I pointed out. He was all grown up now, and I can tell time had changed him as well mentally. It was hard being a keyblade master, he even had scars on his arm to prove it.

He smiled more, "You've changed too, you grew your hair out a little." I took a strand of my blue hair between my thumb and forefinger and played with it a little bit, it grew out a little, only down to my shoulder blades though.

"I've been meaning to get it cut, we've just been busy that's all." I told him.

He walked over and sat down on the edge, so I walked over and sat down next to him. "I know, I really like what you guys have done with this world. It looks amazing, I still remember the day we came here and it looked trashed."

I laughed a little, it was quite a while ago so it was something I could laugh about a bit. "It was a disaster, but I think we got it back to what it should have been...or maybe something better, I don't know yet." After that we started talking about random things like; how we've been, how's our friends, what we've been up to since we went separate ways, just anything we could come up with.

It was a couple hours later when he finally looked up at the night sky. "I better get going, I have other worlds I need to save."

I nodded, "I should get going too, my friends are probably waiting for me. Oh Sora, before you go, can I see you're keyblade, I bet it's completely changed by now." he nodded at me and quickly summoned his keyblade in a flash of light. I gasped when I saw it's form, it had changed into the ultima keyblade, only the best of the best had their keyblade get a form like that. "Amazing, you've worked hard for this."

He sent his keyblade away and laughed a bit. "I guess you could say that. It was good to see you again Aqua." he said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged him back. "It's too bad you have to go already, you just got here."

He held me for a few seconds then let go, "The world doesn't wait forever, I really wish I could stay."

He walked over to his gummi ship and started climbing in. "Hey Sora!" I called out, then he stopped and looked at me, "Remember to visit more often than every two years, and stay for a while next time."

He laughed and nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me." then he was inside of the ship then there was a small roar of the engine and he was gone.

"Aqua! We've been looking everywhere for you." Ven called out as a watched a small patch of light fade in the distance. I turned to look at him and Terra standing at his side.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time visiting an old friend." I admitted as I walked over to them and we all walked off together. Even if I'm not with all my friends all the time we'll always be together in our hearts, I told myself as a shooting star flew overhead.


End file.
